Przygotuj się na Bettys/scenariusz
Fretka i Stefa wygrywają dzień ze sławnym zespołem Bettys. Dziewczyny z zespołu jednak strasznie je wykorzystują i zmuszają do pracy. Fretka zdenerwowana sytuacją mówi piosenkarkom, co o nich myśli. One dostrzegają swój błąd. Na koniec Fretka i Stefa śpiewają z nimi na koncercie. Fineasz i Ferb odkrywają przejście do bazy Pepe i jadą na jego misję. Dziobak musi ich chronić i powstrzymać Dundersztyca. Przygotuj się na Bettys (W pokoju Fretki, Fretka i Stefa słuchają radia.) Głos w radiu: Rozdajemy bilety na koncert ulubionego zespołu dziewcząt The Bettys! Fretka i Stefa: (Krzyczą ze szczęścia.) Głos w radiu: Bilety dostanie słuchacz numer 400 i 401! Fretka: Ahh, kocham ułamki! Głos w radiu: Zwycięzca pojedzie też autobusem wraz z zespołem na koncert! Fretka i Stefa: Ahhh! Głos z radiu: Dzwońcie! Fretka: (Dzwoni.) Ugh! Zajęty! Ja dziś muszę wygrać! Jestem ich największą fanką! Widzisz? Mój sprzęt Bettys stoi na szafce Bettys, obok łóżka - Bettys i chodzi na baterie Bettys! (Włącza elektryczną zabawkę zespołu.) Stefa: (Ciągnie włosy.) Obsesja rządzi! Fretka: No, jasne! (Przerywa rozmowę słysząc dźwięk telefonu.) Jest sygnał! Głos w radiu: Gratuluję, wygrywasz nagrodę! Fretka i Stefa: Ahhhhh! (Fretka i Stefa siedzą na schodach.) Fretka: Cudownie! Caluteńki dzień z Crash i zespołem! I jako premia, (Odwraca zdjęcie Fineasza i Ferba wiszące na ścianie obok.) caluteńki dzień bez moich durnych braciszków! Tylko ty, ja i Bettys! (Słychać klakson.) Aaah, już tu są! (Fretka i Stefa kierują się do autobusu, a rodzina Fretki ich żegna.) Lawrence: Pa! Bawcie się dobrze, dziewczynki! Linda: Uważajcie! Fineasz: (W tle.) I zabawnej podróży! Fretka: (Do Stefy) Totalnie nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak nam się udało. Stefa: Założę się, że kierowca będzie ostrym zawodnikiem! (Otwierają się drzwi do autokaru i widać małego kierowcę.) Dennis: Hej, cześć dziewczyny. Heh, mam na imię Dennis i mam tu fajne radyjko! (Świnia chrumka.) To jest Sir Bekon, nasza maskotka. Z ostatnich badań wynika, że dziewczyny w waszym wieku to uwielbiają. Fretka i Stefa: Totalnie! (Autokar odjeżdża.) Wow! Fretka: Mają tu totalny chlewik. Fretka i Stefa: Cudownie! Fretka: Patrz, Stefa, to one! Stefa: Shh, one tworzą. Crash: Z autobusu aż dwie, dwie laski lux cisnęły się... Stefa: Ahhh! Jesteśmy waszymi fankami! Fretka: Wygrałyśmy konkurs i będziemy z wami calutki dzień! Crash: Czy możecie się przymknąć? Piszemy piosenkę. Fretka: No, jasne. Stefa: Nie ma problemu. Fretka i Stefa: (Chichoczą.) (Crash zaczyna grać na gitarze.) Fretka: Ja nie mogę! Stefa: To ta słynna gitara basowa! Fretka: Tak, wiem, wiem, wiem, wiem, wiem. (Tink i Missy wzdychają.) Crash: No, to patrzcie. No, to jak, dziewczyny? Chcecie brać udział w procesie tworzenia i pomóc pisać piosenkę? Fretka: O, matko! O, matko! O, matko! Fretka i Stefa: Chcemy! Crash: Ekstra. Ta... nie da się tworzyć w takim brudzie, więc zacznijcie, um, od sprzątnięcia autobusu. Do roboty! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Dobra, Ferb. Co dzisiaj robimy? Budujemy schody do nieba? Zostajemy tajnymi agentami? Klonujemy chomika? Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? He, ciekawe, gdzie on jest, kiedy go nie ma. (Opierając się o drzewo wciska guzik otwierając windę w drzewie.) Co to? Jakaś tajna komnata, czy co? (Wchodzą do windy.) O! (Zjeżdżają do bazy Pepe.) Co to u licha? Tajne podziemne centrum dowodzenia z rozszczepiaczem cząstek i poduszkowcem. No to chyba będziemy tajnymi agentami. Kiedy ty zdążyłeś to wszystko urządzić? Ferb: Właściwie- (Major Monogram pojawia się na monitorze.) Major Monogram: Witam, Agencie P. E, czekaj, zaraz. Mam tu coś na tablicy, co muszę szybko sprawdzić. Fineasz: Agent P! Wszystko utajniłeś, tak Ferb? (Pepe za nimi wchodzi do bazy.) Ferb: Właściwie- Major Monogram: O, a już mam! Yyy, Dr Dundersztyc, he, co za niespodzianka. Buduje jakiś tam projekt destrukcji. Koniec świata, tralala, bum cyk, cyk. Wysyłam ci współrzędne. (Z krzesła na którym siedzą Fineasz i Ferb i za którym urywa się Pepe, drukuje się adres Dundersztyca.) Fineasz: Super! Major Monogram: Jasny piorun! Ouii! (Chowa się pod kamerą.) Carl, Carl, co to za dzieciaki? Carl: O rety! To właściciele Agenta P. Znaleźli jeden z naszych tuneli. Fineasz: Świetnie! To mamy misję, Agencie F. Do maszyny! (Fineasz i Ferb wskakują do poduszkowca i odlatują.) Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz i Ferb! Major Monogram: To poduszkowiec?! O nie, niemożliwe! O jesteś, Agencie P. Tym chłopcom grozi poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie są ubezpieczeni. Więc... leć ich chronić i powstrzymaj Dundersztyca. (Pepe odlatuje na krześle.) O, a ty dokąd?! Zapewniałeś mnie, że nigdy nie nie znajdą tunelu w drzewie. (Fineasz i Ferb lecą w poduszkowcu.) Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz: Wow! Wiązka laserowa, promień magnetyczny, na picie! Pomyślałeś o wszystkim, Ferb. Ferb: Właściwie- Fineasz: Zaczekaj! Autobus Bettys! Fretka tam jest. Powiedzmy cześć. (W autobusie Bettys) Fretka: Skończyłyśmy sprzątać. Crash: O, hehehe, zajmiemy się piosenką, jak przejrzymy pocztę. Pomożecie. Stefa: O matko! O matko! O matko! Missy: Ekstra, to najpierw ten worek. (Missy rzuca na Fretkę i Stefę ogromny worek z pocztą.) Tink: A tu jest niszczarka. (Chwilę potem Fretka i Stefa niszczą listy.) Stefa: Zobacz ten list. Fretka: Ahem! (Czyta list.) Kochane Bettys, jesteście hiper i naj i centralnie... Ej! To przecież mój list. Nawet go nie przeczytały. Stefa: Tak, ale przynajmniej jesteśmy w ich autobusie i piszemy piosenkę. Fretka: Taak, może i masz rację. Ale najlepsze, że nawet nie pomyślałam o braciach przez cały dzień. (Widzi Fineasza i Ferba w poduszkowcu za oknem.) Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz i Ferb! Fretka: Stefa, patrz, to oni! Stefa: A, nikogo nie widzę. Fretka: Mo-mo-mo-mogłabym przysiąc. Stefa: Chyba zaszkodziły ci środki czyszczące. Fretka: Na pewno. Na pewno tak. Nie patrzę w tamtą stronę. (Pepe dostaje się do kryjówki Dundersztyca. Po głowie chodzą mu słowa Majora Monograma.) Major Monogram: (Voice over) Powstrzymaj Dundersztyca. Chroń chłopców. Powstrzymaj Dundersztyca. Chroń chłopców. (Dundersztyc wchodzi do kryjówki nucąc sobie coś pod nosem.) Dundersztyc: Aha, najpierw coś przekąszę, a potem przetestuję Destrukcjonator. (Pepe skacze na jego tackę z jedzeniem, chwyta go za nos i powala na podłogę.) Aa! Ej, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, czemu atakujesz mój nos?! (W autobusie Bettys) Fretka: No i już. Stefa: 250 tys. listów otwartych i zniszczonych. Tink: O, coś mi się przypomniało. Na zewnątrz ten autobus też jest brudny. (Parę chwil późnij Fretka i Stefa na sznurkach czyszczą autobus z zewnątrz.) Fretka: Wiesz co, Stefa? Coś mi się zdaje, że Bettys po prostu totalnie nas wykorzystują przez cały czas. Stefa: Ale o czym ty mówisz? One są bardzo- Uważaj. (Unikają jadącej ciężarówki.) Fretka: Aa! Stefa: Strasznie są przecież dla nas przemiłe. (Pepe chowa się za stołem przed wystrzelanymi piłkami tenisowymi.) Dundersztyc: Hehehe! Ta automatyczna wyrzutnia piłek może chodzić całą noc, Pepe... (Pepe obraca wyrzutnią piłek przez co jedna reaktywuje inator.) Głos z inatora: Odliczanie rozpoczęte. Trzydzieści sekund do reaktywacji. (Pepe widzi nadlatujących Fineasza i Ferba.) 30, 29... (Pepe urywa siebie i Dundersztyca w schowku.) Dundersztyc: Aa! Głos z inatora: 28... Fineasz: Ferb, kryjówka złego jest bomba. Widzę, że tu w robocie był dynamit. Fajnie, fajnie. O, super! Masz nawet automatyczną wyrzutnię piłek. (W schowku) Dundersztyc: Co się dzieje, Pepe Panie Dzioba- (Pepe wkłada mu mopa do buzi, po czym nie daje rady nic powiedzieć.) (W autobusie Bettys komponują piosenkę.) Fretka: Już skończyłyśmy myć autobus. He, ciężko było, ale umyłyśmy. Crash: No to pięknie. Czeka was nadzwyczajna niespodzianka. Stefa: Serio?! Missy: Wyszorujecie toalety. Fretka: Co?! Stefa: Jej, toalety! Tink: Porządnie wymyjcie deski od spodu. Fretka: Ach, ja mam dość. Nie będziemy pomiotłami, nie Stefa? (Stefa czyści toaletę.) Stefa: Yeah! Bombowa szczotka Bettys! Fretka: Cały czas nas tylko wykorzystujecie! Tak traktujecie swoich fanów? To oni powinni was inspirować w waszej twórczości. A jeśli tego nie rozumiecie, to możecie mnie wyrzucić na następnym postoju. (Fretka odchodzi.) Crash: Aa, niestety dziewczyny... ona ma rację. Tink: I znowu czuję się jak Betty Bufon. (Bettys podchodzą do obrażonej Fretki.) Crash: Przepraszam, że potraktowałyśmy was tak wrednie. He, jak możemy to zrekompensować? Missy: Może chcesz sobie trochę pobębnić? Tink: Może wolisz pobrzdąkać? Crash: No jasne! Tak jest! Masz walić w bębny Betty Bangos. Na basie Betty musisz grać. Z tym rytmem czujesz Betty... Fretka: Hmmm... Że dziś na wiele ciebie stać? Crash: Bomba! He, jest hit. Dennis: Dziewczyny, co jest grane? Fretka: Pomogłyśmy im napisać pio...senkę. Dennis, skoro ty tu jesteś, to kto prowadzi? Dennis: Chodźcie, pokażę wam. Autopilot. Fretka i Stefa: Woo, super! (W bazie Dundersztyca) Głos z inatora: ...7... Fineasz: Powiem ci, że podoba mi się to odliczające działko. Ale poważnie, kiedy to wszystko zrobiłeś? Ferb: Słuchaj po raz ostatni ci- Głos z inatora: ...1. (Inator strzela promieniem niszcząc most na drodze autokaru Bettys.) (W autobusie) Fretka, Stefa i Dennis: Aaa! (Dennis zemdlał.) Fretka: On zemdlał! (Przez wstrząs autokaru Fretka siada na miejscu kierowcy. Zapina pas.) Aaa! Yyy! (Próbuje wcisnąć hamulec.) Chyba coś jest nie tak z hamulcami. Nie mogę wyłączyć autopilota! Stefa: To zaciągnij hamulec ręczny! (Fretka przypadkowo wyrywa hamulec ręczny.) Fretka: He! Chyba się trochę zepsuł! (W bazie Dundersztyca) Fineasz: Jak udało ci się zrobić promień destrukcji? (Słyszą autokar Bettys i krzyk Stefy.) Ej, w tym autobusie jest Fretka! Kapuję. Trzeba ratować Fretkę. Co za misja. (Fineasz i Ferb wskakują do poduszkowca i odlatują.) Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz i Ferb! (W autokarze) Stefa i Fretka: Aaa! Crash: Co wy się tutaj dziewczyny tak drzecie? (The Bettys widzą wyburzony most. Wszystkie zaczynają krzyczeć.) (W kryjówce Dundersztyca) Doo be doo be doo ba! x4 (Pepe wyrzuca inator. Gwiżdże wzywając swój pojazd. Odlatuje.) Dundersztyc: A niech cię Pepe Panie Dzio- Niech cię Pepe Panie Dzio- (Mop zatyka mu usta. Wypluwa go.) Niech cię Pepe Panie- (Wystrzelony mop zatyka mu usta. Wypluwa go.) Po co kupiłem tyle szczotek? (Wystrzelony mop zatyka mu usta.) (Autokar wypadł z drogi.) Fretka, Stefa i The Bettys: Aaa! Fineasz: Lecimy Fretka! Agencie F, włącz promień magnetyczny! (Promieniem magnetycznym chwytają autobus Bettys.) Jest za ciężki! (Pepe leci na pomoc. Chwyta autobus od doły mechanicznymi rękami. Unosi autobus.) Missy: Nie wiem co robisz, ale to działa. Fineasz: Ferb, projektancie, możesz dać ciut więcej mocy!? Wspaniale! (Pepe opuszcza autobus na drogę.) Agent P! (Pepe odlatuje.) Fineasz: Udało się! Siostra będzie żyć! The Bettys i Stefa: Jest! Udało się! Brawo Fretka! Fineasz: Agencie F, do domu! (Fineasz i Ferb odlatują.) Crash: Tak trzymaj, Fretka! Teraz my jesteśmy twoimi fankami. Jak ci podziękować. Fretka: Mogłybyście posprzątać mój pokój. (Stefa i The Bettys śmieją się.) Mówię poważnie. Crash: Może chcesz zaśpiewać razem z nami na scenie? Stefa i Fretka: Ha, no niech będzie! Aaa! (Fineasz i Ferb w poduszkowcu wracają do domu.) Fineasz: Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby opowiedzieć mamie o naszej misji. (Chwyta ich zielony promień od pojazdu Pepe.) Ej, co się dzieje?! Czyżbyśmy utknęli w jakiejś wiązce? (Pepe wyrzuca ich z poduszkowca.) Aaa! (Fineasz i Ferb wpadają do basenu Izabeli.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Poważnie pytam, co ty tutaj robisz? Fineasz: To moja droga jest tajna informacja. (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów w kuchni Linda wyjmuje ciasto z piekarnika.) Linda: O, jaki piękny dzień. Ani jednego telefonu od Fretki na temat jakiejś niewarygodn- (Fineasz i Ferb wbiegają do kuchni.) Fineasz: Mamo! Mamo! Ferb to geniusz! Zrobił tajny tunel i kwaterę szpiegów i kryjówkę złego i poduszkowiec no i mów Ferb! Ferb: Właściwie ja- Linda: Zaczekaj, czemu tak obaj ociekacie wodą? Ferb: Ach, ja się poddaję. (Ferb odchodzi.) Fineasz: Bo wpadliśmy do basenu. Linda: No, w to to mogę uwierzyć. (Pepe wchodzi do kuchni.) O, cześć Pepe. Ciekawe co porabia Fretka. (Na koncercie The Bettys) Crash: Hej, chcemy zaprosić na scenę bardzo wyjątkową osobę! Jest nie tylko naszą wyjątkową fanką, ale też nam wszystkim uratowała życie! Szanowni państwo, Fretka i jej przyjaciółka Stefa! (Piosenka: Gotuj się na Bettys) Masz walić w bębny Betty Bongos, Na basie Betty musisz grać, Z tym rytmem czujesz Betty, Że dziś na wiele ciebie stać! Rzucaj nudny w bagaż! Ruszaj z Missy, Tink i Crash! Bo autobus (bo autobus) wyrusza .. W autobusie Bettys masz (masz)! (x2) Gotuj się na Bettys! Gotuj się na Bettys! Przygotuj się na Bettys! Gotuj się na Bettys (Gotuj się na Bettys)! Przygotuj się na Bettys! Gotuj się na Bettys! Dziś na wiele Ciebie stać (dzisiaj Ciebie stać)! Przygotuj się na Bettys! One pragną dziś wiele ci dać! Stefa: Jak myślisz, co twoi bracia teraz robią? Fretka: W nosie to mam! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1